The Supernarutal Academy
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: It's been seventy years since the Cullens left, since Bella's death. Now the Cullens are living in the Moonlight Falls where supernatural beings lived and go to a boarding school called The Supernatural Academy. When the Cullens go to the academy they will see some different but familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

It been seventy years since the Cullens left Forks, since Bella's death. The Cullen went back to Forks to be with Bella only to find out Bella had died from child birth, the Cullens were happy and sad for Bella then angry. Happy because she had a chance to be a mother, sad for the fact she never got the chance to raise her baby then angry after learning she was left in the rain when she told the baby father simply because he didn't want to be a father. The Cullens left right after learning the facts of Bella's death; they couldn't bear to live in a place that reminded them of their lost daughter/sister/mate.

Now here they are in a town call Moonlight Falls, a town full of supernatural beings and humans but the humans normally don't notice vampires or any supernatural beings. The reason for that the Cullens learned was every supernatural goes to a boarding school called The Supernatural Academy and only the supernatural beings can enter it. After they go there, the vampires can walk in daylight, eat human food, sleep and everything a human can expect age and the bathroom needs. Carlisle and Esme enroll the ''kids'' in the academy after they had gotten jobs as the school doctor for Carlisle and a three subjects teacher for Esme. The Cullens were getting ready to meet with the headmistress who is Sulpicia Aro's wife, the Volturi had change over the years since Marcus found Didyme alive then told both Sulpicia and Athenodora what Aro tried to do and they were mad.

All three of them put Aro and Caius in their place, after that Aro and Caius became nicer, kinder to everyone and not so power hungry. When the Cullens heard that they had change their ways they were so happy with them and the fact they are now forcing the vampires to either stay away from the humans or try and mix with the humans but in the town of Moonlight Falls. The Volturi even try to help their people by created the academy.

When The Cullens were ready, they got in their cars and drove off toward the academy unknowing that when they get there, they will see a lot of different but familiar faces

**Review please but if you have anything rude to say I don't want to hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

When the Cullens arrive at the academy all three queens Didyme, Sulpicia and Athenodora were waiting for them. The Cullens park their cars in the parking lot and got out of them then walk toward the queens. When they were in front of the queens they greet each other before walking inside the academy grounds.

'' Alright Carlisle this is our academy for the supernatural, we have all kinds ghosts kids, pixies, fairies, wolfbloods, hybrids you name it we got the students'' Athenodora said

'' Wolfblood, what that species'' Carlisle asked Athenodora

'' Wolfblood are like werewolves but somewhat different it hard to explain'' Didyme said to Carlisle

'' Great more mutts'' Rosalie said under her breath

'' Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, we won't tolerate your behavior and you will be punish for speaking ill toward classmates the next time you do it but for now think of this as a warning'' Sulpicia scold Rosalie much to her surprise

'' Sorry'' Rosalie said

'' So we got our own rooms'' Carlisle and Esme asked

'' Well the teachers do but the students will have to share and we will tell you guys later after we get done with the tour'' Sulpicia told them as the Cullens followed expect Edward who was staring at the west side of the academy grounds toward a group of girls mostly the middle one. Edward then walked toward them

_'' I see Edward has notice the reincarnation of one Isabella Marie Swan''_ Athenodora thought while a smile was formed on her face as she walked alongside her sisters

'' Hi I'm new here, my name Edward Cullen'' Edward said after he was standing in front of them

'' Don't you mean Masen Cullen'' one of the girls asked Edward

'' What'' Edward asked the girl

'' Be nice Ruri, I'm sorry for her'' the girl in the middle of the group reply to Edward

'' No harm done but what does she mean'' Edward asked

'' She mean your full name Edward Masen Cullen, in this school everyone knows your last names if you have two then we use those names if we feel like it'' the girl in the middle said

'' Oh so I guess that we start over, I'm Edward Masen Cullen'' Edward said

'' Hee your funny, I'm Suri Kuran and these are my sisters Juri, Ruri and Kuri Kiryu. Oh before you asked why Ruri and Kuri doesn't look like us and have a different last name as us is because they are our half-sisters. We also have four brothers and like Ruri and Kuri, two of our brothers are my and Juri's half siblings'' Suri introduce herself and her sisters

'' So are you are the same age or are you younger than the rest'' Edward asked Suri

'' No we are all octuplets'' Suri reply

'' How'' Edward asked

'' Dude, anything is possible for the supernatural'' Ruri said

'' RURI'' Suri yelled at her silver haired sister

'' Wow I'm sorry Suri I didn't know you were so protective of him'' Ruri said

'' Just go and I will walked him to his family alright'' Suri said to her sisters as they left all expect Juri who asked to go with them

'' I'm sorry for Ruri she just doesn't like anybody that I take a liking to even when I first meet them'' Suri said as she, Edward and Juri walked to find the Cullens

'' Suri, she just being a bitch and you know it'' Juri said

'' Juri, oh never mind and Edward can you tell me why you were staring at me before you decided to come and talked with us'' Suri asked

'' Well you two will think it's silly but you Suri look just like a human girl I met, her name was Isabella Marie Swan'' Edward answered Suri

'' So you're saying that my sister is the reincarnation of one Isabella Marie Swan. All I have to say is cool'' Juri said as they walked through the halls of the academy

**Please Review but if you have anything rude to say I don't want to hear it.**

**About some of the Characters**

**Suri Kuran**-**She has long slightly messy, curly and sometimes wavy dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes like her mother. She's the reincarnation of Bella, she also a lot like her mother with a hint of her father but just a hint. She's 5'2 in height but she might still be growing in height**

**Juri Kuran**-**She has long dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. Like her grandmother and namesake her hair is much curlier, messier, and richer, darker brown color than her's mother and Suri. She's also just like her grandmother. She's 5'5'' in height**

**Ruri Kiryu**-**she had long silver hair that is slightly messy, curly but mostly wavy silver hair and lavender eyes. She's the Rosalie in the Kuran/Kiryu family; she's a mix between her mother's and late father's Zero Kiryu's personalities. She's very, very protective of her sisters and family especially over Suri and Juri whose both soft hearted. She's right now 5'3'' in height.**

**Kuri Kiryu**- **One of the youngest of the octuplets, she has long silver hair and lavender eyes. Her hair is much curlier and messier just like her sister Juri and grandmother. She like her sister Suri has her mother's personality; she also looks up to her mother, Suri and Juri. She's 5'1'' for now but she might still be growing in height.**


	3. Chapter 3

Suri, Juri and Edward found the Cullens in the headmistress office with headmistress Sulpicia and her sisters. When they walked in the office, the Cullens turned around and stared in shock at Suri.

'' Wow Suri, you sure are famous with these Cullens'' Juri said to her sister

'' Headmistress, Edward replied that I'm a reincarnation of this Isabella Marie Swan person. Is this true'' Suri asked Sulpicia

'' Yes you are Suri, we have a lot of reincarnations here but sadly we have no idea if you will get your past memories. There are some cases where the reincarnations never remember their past memories'' Sulpicia told her student

'' Oh well like I always say only time will tell'' Suri said which cause Juri to look at her sister weird

'' No you don't, you say hell to the no and no you didn't'' Juri argued

'' No I don't Juri'' Suri reply to her sister

'' You do to say it''

'' No I don't''

'' You say hell to the no every freaking time you don't want to do the things mama and papa asked of you. You also say the line ''no you didn't'' every time when you dislike or hate something or what someone did ''

'' No I don't''

'' Yes you do''

'' No''

''Yes''

'' No''

''Yes''

'' Girls'' Sulpicia tried to stop their fighting while also trying to stop her laughter which the others failed to do because they were all laughing

'' No I don't''

'' Yes you do Suri''

''Girls'' Sulpicia tried again

'' JURI''

''SURI''

'' GIRLS STOP' 'Sulpicia yelled which cause the two Kuran sisters to stop their fighting and it also stopped the laughter

'' Now that the fighting over, it time to go to the lunchroom where we are going to announce your all roommates. Oh and Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper I'm assigning Suri as your '' helper'' during classes hours. So here are your time tables and Carlisle, Esme here is everything you two need. Now let's go and announce the students roommates and for that we need to go to the cafeteria'' Sulpicia as they all went toward the cafeteria

When they reach the cafeteria, Suri and Juri lead the Cullens to a table while the headmistress Sulpicia and her sisters went to the front of the cafeteria.

'' Everyone please listen up we have change and assign roommates'' Didyme announce as the students all look at each other the back to the front

'' Like Didyme said we will announces your roommates and when your roommates are called, the doors to your room will have your names magically appear on them. The number of students that will stay in one room is four'' Athenodora said

'' Aright now the first four is Rosalie Hale, Ruri Kiryu, Avery Peacock and Dina Blood'' Sulpicia announce much Ruri's dismay

'' Crap'' Ruri said as she walked toward her sisters and the Cullens with her twin sister Kuri who was right behind her

'' Oh looked the whole Cullen family is back together and it my luck that I'm the roomie of two people I hate and I dislike already'' Ruri said

'' Ruri'' Suri scold

'' What is your problem and who the hell are you'' Rosalie growl

'' Rosalie'' Esme scold

'' I'm Ruri Kiryu, Suri and Juri sister and you along with Mr. Dick is my problem'' Ruri said/growl back

'' And I'm Kuri Kiryu, Suri, Juri and Ruri's sister but we also have brothers'' Kuri said quietly

'' Nice to meet you Kuri, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and these are our children Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale'' Carlisle introduce himself and his family

'' If you don't mind me asking why do you and your siblings have different surnames and why does Ruri hate these Avery and Dina '' Alice asked Suri

'' The reason why my siblings and I have different surnames is because we have different fathers. Only Juri, two of our brothers and I have the Kuran surname while Ruri, Kuri and the other two brothers have the Kiryu surname. Oh we all the same age'' Suri answered Alice first question

'' The reason for why Ruri hate Avery and Dina was before we even came here, you see we all even Avery and Dina were the best of friends before the pranks had started. Avery and Dina pull pranks on Ruri like making a hole in the ground before covering it up which cause Ruri to fall right in it. Once Avery and Dina had pour chocolate milk in a bucket which fell from a doorway on Ruri's head'' Kuri said

'' And man was Ruri mad, on Avery and Dina's birthday party which was on Dina's birthday because Avery was sick on her birthday and she wanted a party. Ruri decided to do a little prank and once Avery and Dina triggered it, they were splash by paint balls, and then they were covered in pig blood which came from above. Finally out of nowhere gum were thrown into their hair'' Juri said

'' Don't you think that was a little harsh'' Esme asked

'' Well they should have known better'' Ruri huff

'' Suri why do you and your sisters have the same kind of name'' Carlisle asked the reincarnation of his honorably daughter

'' Well our grandmother name was Juri so our mother wanted to honor by naming her daughters after her and our father didn't fight her, mainly because he knew he couldn't win'' Suri answered Carlisle who for some reason remind her of her father

'' One more please who is Avery Peacock and Dina Blood'' Jasper asked Suri

'' Well I have this device that mother gave me, I call it the information device it basically give me information on anyone dead or alive, human or supernatural'' Suri said

'' So give me names who you think Avery and Dina is'' Suri asked the Cullens

'' Well that easy Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley'' Emmett said

'' Alright Lauren Mallory born May 1th, year 1988 in Forks Washington. Height 5'6, hair color white blond and eye color green. Personality depicted as being jealous of everyone pretty, despite being the most popular girl at school. Lauren is also standoffish and snobby. Yep that sound like Avery'' Suri said/ read out the information

'' Now Jessica Stanley born May 10th, year 1988 in Austin, Texas but moved to Forks when she was still a small child. Height 5'1, hair color dark brown and eye color blue. Personality, Jessica is known to be a 'chatterbox' and has a very outgoing personality, and not loyal to any of her friends.'' Suri said/ read out the information

'' And that ladies and gentlemen is Dina Blood'' Ruri called out

'' So Avery and Dina is the reincarnations of these Lauren and Jessica people'' Kuri asked

'' Seems like it'' Juri said to her sister

'' Girls may we continue with the announcement with you all listening please'' Athenodora asked making Suri and her sisters even Ruri blush

'' The second pairing will be Edward Masen Cullen, Kaien Kiryu, Akira Kiryu and Rido Shiki. The third pairing are Emmett McCarty Cullen, Hikaru Kuran, Sayam Aido and Eric Salvatore. The fourth pairings are Jasper Whitlock Hale, Haruka Kuran, Peter Ravens Whitlock and Ben Salvatore'' Athenodora called out which made Ruri laugh

'' What'' Emmett asked

'' You guys each have one or two of our brothers'' Ruri said

'' Now for the next pairing are Alice Cullen, Juri Kuran, Kuri Kiryu and Charlotte Kyles Whitlock. Now the next one was asked us to put them together and put them in the highest tower room with guards around you and your siblings by your parents, so please get mad at us'' Didyme took the lead

'' You know I think she was taking to you Suri'' Kuri told her sister

''The next pairs are Suri Kuran, Sulamita Volturi, Athenais Volturi and Didyna Volturi'' Didyme said

'' Oh no they didn't'' Suri said as Didyme called out the rest of the pairs, it also made Juri look at her sister with a smirk

'' I told you, you always say that line'' Juri said

'' Shut up''

**Please Review but if you have anything rude to say I don't want to hear it.**


End file.
